


Why Did You Do This to Me?

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [58]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnant!Reader, pregnancy mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Steve’s wife is heavily pregnant and very uncomfortable, and she questions why she allowed him to get her pregnant again.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Avengers Drabbles [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307243
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Why Did You Do This to Me?

Steve was outside playing with Anthony while you were sitting inside miserable. You were eight months pregnant and you were currently miserable. You were wondering why you wanted to get pregnant again, why you had let Steve do this to you.

It was dead of summer and hotter than Hades outside. You looked longingly outside to where Anthony and Steve were splashing around in the pool. Both were laughing and you were jealous. What you would give to be out there again.

Around lunchtime, Steve brought Anthony in and you plastered on a smile on your face. Anthony bounced up to you all smiles, “Mommy! Daddy and I are gonna have chips and sandwiches do you want one?”

“Sure sweetie,” you said. He raced off to the kitchen and Steve walked over to you and placed a kiss on your forehead. “I’m mad at you.”

Steve pulled back with a bewildered look on his face, “Doll?”

“Why did I let you do this to me?” You pouted and began fanning yourself, Steve realized what was going on. “It’s so hot Steve, I feel like it’s two hundred degrees.”

Steve smiled, “I’m sorry, doll. But how about I get you a cold drink and I’ll find a fan.”

“Get an ice pack while you’re at it, Mr. Rogers,” you sighed and leaned your head back.

He shook his head and chuckled as he headed into the kitchen to fulfill your requests. “Hey, Anthony why don’t you go keep Mommy company and I’ll handle lunch?”

“Okay!” The young boy ran off to go to his mother while Steve worked on lunch and finding ways to help keep you cool.

When he was done and headed into the living room where the two of you were he watched you interact with your son. He was telling animatedly telling you about what he and daddy did in the pool earlier. Steve quietly brought in the food and drinks so that he wouldn’t disturb them.

He then went in search of a fan and got it set up while you and Anothony ate. He saw you instantly relax as the cool air started blowing on you. He was glad he was able to bring you some comfort even if only temporary.

Later when Anthony was taking a nap Steve came in to check on you, “How are you feeling?”

“Better, thank you for finding the fan. I’m sorry about earlier it’s just so hot and I was cranky,” you told him.

“It’s okay, I remember how it was with Anthony, but you’re almost there. And I’ll do everything I can to make sure you’re comfortable.”

“I love you, Steve,” you whisper as you pulled him down to kiss him.

“I love you too,” he whispered when he pulled back.


End file.
